


Spank me with a candy cane

by tissaias_piglet



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Elf costume, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Modern AU, no actual spanking involved (sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tissaias_piglet/pseuds/tissaias_piglet
Summary: Triss dresses up as an elf for a Christmas party. Sabrina is oddly turned on. There is mistletoe. As Tissaia would say, divine the rest.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 12





	Spank me with a candy cane

“Triss! Trissy, we’re going to be late!” Sabrina called, checking the time on her phone for what seemed like the 50th time. She bounced the bag of presents against her leg, heard a chinking sound, remembered Triss saying she’d bought Tissaia a teapot, and promptly put the bag down on the floor, hoping nothing was broken. “Triss, I swear to-”

All words left Sabrina’s mouth – in fact, her entire brain – as Triss walked into the room, smirking. “Do you like it?” Triss grinned, twirling around to show her outfit off to full effect. She stepped closer to Sabrina, delicate perfume washing over her, and Sabrina opened and closed her mouth a few times without being able to form any actual words. Triss stroked Sabrina’s cheek gently with her thumb. “Are you good there babe?” she asked, an obscenely seductive and teasing note in her voice which Sabrina had never heard before, or at least not directed at her.

“We- uh, I thought- I didn’t know- were we dressing up?” Sabrina managed to stammer out, still unable to take her eyes off her best friend. It wasn’t like it was news to her that she was attracted to Triss, but she’d never quite been hit with it like a snowball to the face. She stepped back, her eyes raking over every inch of her costume. Triss was dressed as an elf, and somehow the fact it wasn’t a slutty elf made it infinitely hotter.

She wore a short, green dress which gently caressed the curves of her hips and clung to her chest in a flattering, but not overtly sexual, way, and a matching green cardigan edged with white. Sabrina wanted desperately to reach out and run her fingers over the sumptuous velvet, touching Triss everywhere the costume touched, but she felt as though she’d been glued to the floor, unable to move until she’d finished drinking in the sight.

Browsing through sex toy websites, Sabrina had never seen the appeal of red and white striped stockings, but seeing them on Triss, she suddenly understood. She wanted to drag them down with her teeth, revealing every inch of Triss’ strong, lean legs slowly and reverently. Somehow, even Triss’ plain black boots, which Sabrina saw her wearing every day, looked sexy when paired with the rest of her costume.

As if the outfit wasn’t enough, Triss had smudged rouge on her cheeks, slicked on red lipstick which Sabrina felt herself physically _yearning_ to kiss off, and perched a green hat on her head, a small silver bell chiming merrily every time she moved.

“Cat got your tongue?” Triss smirked playfully, “because if so, I’m jealous of the cat.”

Sabrina didn’t care that it was possibly the worst line she’d ever heard, because all she could think about was the sound of the bell tinkling every time she thrust her fingers inside Triss. She’d been planning to try her luck with a quick drunken fuck with Philippa that evening, but suddenly nothing could have been further from her mind.

Triss stepped even closer, so close her warm breath fell on Sabrina’s lips as she spoke. “Oh look,” she murmured, looking up with a gaze which was both demure and perfectly filthy, “mistletoe.” Sabrina barely had time to look up – not that she’d have cared for a second if Triss had been lying – before her best friend was kissing her frantically, their lips moving together with the pent up passion and need of years spent unable to admit their feelings. Triss curled her hand around the back of Sabrina’s head, stopping her from moving away even when they broke apart for air, panting obscenely against each other’s lips from desire and lack of oxygen.

“If you dare ruin this by saying something like ‘spank me with a candy cane’, I’m going to tie you up on the bed with a vibrator between your legs and leave you there while I go to the party,” Sabrina growled against Triss’ lips, before kissing her hotly again.

Triss moaned softly, her legs going weak, and she clutched at Sabrina. “Do you promise?” she asked breathlessly, her needy tone making Sabrina long to just pick her up, throw her down on the sofa, and ride her into next year. Desperate hands running over her was the only answer Triss needed, and as Sabrina pushed her roughly against the wall, she wrapped her arms around her best friend’s neck, half kissing her, half just breathing hard against her lips, occasionally licking softly and eliciting a low moan.

“Please?” Triss asked desperately, as Sabrina’s hand slid up her thigh, beneath her dress, nails dragging lightly against her skin. “Oh, please?” She was already so wet that the tops of her stockings were in danger of getting damp from her slick thighs, but all she could concentrate on was anticipating the glorious moment when Sabrina’s fingers finally touched her.

Sabrina pressed closer to Triss, feeling her heaving chest, and pushed her hand beneath Triss’ panties. She was instantly met with slick, wet heat, and smirked as she traced her fingertips lightly over Triss’ folds. “Did you shave just for me, baby girl?” she purred, making a soft, sexy noise of appreciation when Triss whined and clung to her even tighter. “Good girl.”

Triss had only a second to feel guilty that they were missing Yennefer and Tissaia’s Christmas party, before Sabrina’s finger found her clit and she almost forgot how to think. “Fuck!” she cried, closing her eyes, “oh fuck!” Her hips bucked forward involuntarily, and Sabrina gave the lowest, filthiest laugh, pressing herself even closer, trapping Triss against the wall with her body. She nudged Triss’ legs apart, kissing her neck hotly as she pushed two fingers inside her.

The bell on Triss’ hat chimed softly as Sabrina thrust hard. She heard it even through the sounds of panting and moaning and soaked fingers, and it made her ache to have Triss falling apart for her. “Come on baby girl,” she murmured encouragingly, moving her fingers harder and faster each time she heard the bell. The heel of her hand brushed roughly against Triss’ clit with each thrust, and she could feel her best friend beginning to tremble against her.

“I’m so close,” Triss whined, “please Sabrina, don’t stop, please don’t stop!” She knew Sabrina had a dominant side and liked to tease and deny during sex, and she could hardly bear the idea that Sabrina might get her to the edge, then stop and make her go to the party without being allowed to come first.

Sabrina kissed her deeply, slowing the movement of her fingers so much that Triss cried out against her lips when she began to thrust hard again, pounding into her, the noise of the bell finally lost to Triss’ ecstatic sobs and moans. “That’s it baby girl, lose it for me,” Sabrina encouraged, curling her fingers with each thrust, making sure she ground against Triss’ clit at the same time.

Triss came so hard she could barely make a sound, arching away from the wall and into the strong fingers which fucked her through her orgasm, dragging it out until she was sure her legs would completely give way beneath her, her breath tearing from her in short gasps.

“That was definitely the best Christmas present I’ve ever had,” Triss murmured, once she had collected her scattered thoughts enough to speak coherently. Sabrina embraced her tightly, petting her hair as she came down slowly. “And no, that doesn’t give you permission to return the actual present you got me!”


End file.
